


Fifty Shades of Off White

by deliciously_devient



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Dom!Steve, Fifty Shades Parody, I made it better, M/M, Omegaverse, Sub!Tony, don't look at me, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciously_devient/pseuds/deliciously_devient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark; genius, millionaire, awkward virginal alpha, and reclusive CEO of Stark industries. Steve Rogers, reporter for the New York Times, omega, and one of the single most domineering men Tony has ever met.</p>
<p>He shouldn't want this, shouldn't like the things Steve offers, but he's never really been one for following the rules, now has he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers was a relatively successful journalist, and an omega; he was efficient, having been only a local reporter in a small town just outside of Albany, New York five short years ago. He worked for the New York Times now, and there were rumors that he had eyes for the chief editor position, and in all likelihood, another five years would see him there.

It was for those reasons that Tony Stark, owner and CEO of Stark Industries, chose him for an exclusive with him after Pepper threatened to castrate him for the fifth time, this time with a pair of scissors in hand. Apparently, the public wanted to get to know the reclusive millionaire, soon to be billionaire, and it was _very important_ that he make a good impression on them. Something about stocks, or something, some nonsense that Tony didn't really care about, because he'd much rather be down in his lab, only interacting with the research and development team when they needed his input.

He had a massive office in his building, he thought. He'd never actually been in it before, preferring the quiet of the lab, the soft whir of electronics and purr of engines and other mechanics, Dummy, You and Butterfingers beeping at him and at each other in turns, Jarvis' dulcet tones gently reminding him that no, a protein shake did not constitute a proper meal, especially after forty seven hours of working without other sustenance.

Tony had cleaned up for the meeting, dressed smartly in a new Armani suit that Pepper had picked out, and sat behind his desk as he waited for his secretary to see Steve Rogers in, looking every inch the intimidating, multi-millionaire alpha he was. Or everyone thought he was, because Tony had never thought he was particularly intimidating, and he had never really bothered with the traditional alpha posturing that most of his gender seemed obsessed with. Sure, omegas got him hot under the collar, but he didn't want to fight for one; he wanted to be recognized and wanted for who he was, not his physical strength.

There was the buzz of his door, and all thoughts of gender and posturing were thrown out of Tony's head as he laid eyes on Steve Rogers for the first time. The moisture went out of his mouth as the steady _click click click_ of what he was sure were designer heels marched toward him, and he fumbled slightly in a rush to stand and shake Steve's hand over his desk.

_Muscles,_ was the first intelligent thought Tony had as he sat down after the pleasantries were over with. Steve Rogers was the most muscular male omega he'd ever met, and in his four inch heels, he towered over Tony, and while most alphas might take offense to that -stupid ones- Tony found it ridiculously attractive.

Steve was dressed in a semi-traditional omega shirt, a backless number that covered his arms from mid bicep to wrist, showing off his collar bones, the neck tie artfully wrapped around his throat once so that the bow was in the middle of his throat, just above his Adam's apple. It was a soft blue that matched his clear, sharp eyes, and a man with that many muscles shouldn't look so gorgeous in a skirt that only reached mid thigh, but well. Tony shifted in his seat, turning his attention to Steve's mouth, which wasn't exactly better because Steve was wearing sharp red lipstick that showed off the fullness of his lips and Tony had always had a thing for red lipstick.

“...Mr. Stark?” Steve said, and he was looking at Tony pointedly, and shit, he really needed to pay attention didn't he?

“Would you mind repeating that, please? And, uh, Tony is fine. More than fine. Great, actually, because friends call each other by their first names and we should be friends, shouldn't we, Steve?” he said, and fuck, he was babbling, totally babbling, this is why he couldn't have nice things.

There was a slight shift in Steve's professional demeanor, an arch of one eyebrow, an upward tug of the left corner of his mouth, and Tony felt himself flushing, because really, he couldn't have been more obvious in his attraction if he'd puffed up his chest and offered to bench press something. Which, looking at the hint of pectoral muscles under that demur blue shirt, Steve really looked like he could bench press _Tony._

Which shouldn't be hot.

“Of course, _Tony_ ,” Steve said, and there was a distinctive, sexual purr in his voice, one that only omegas could really achieve because of their extra set of vocal cords, and Tony swallowed, suddenly wrong footed.

“As I was saying,” Steve continued, suddenly all business, except for a small glimmer of interest in those gorgeous blue eyes. “What was it like to be protected from the press for so long by your father?”

And this wasn't quite a question he was prepared for, but Tony had already decided to be as honest as possible, so the point was kind of moot. “Well, I guess it's a bit overwhelming, because I never had to deal with an angry PR agent before, you know? My life was my own and what I did was my business, and suddenly it's not and I guess that's why I don't go out much anymore.”

Steve nodded and smiled in a way that made Tony feel like he knew how the millionaire felt, and then went on to ask his next question.

Tony did a lot more talking than he thought he would, having never liked intimate questions; even though most of them were common enough knowledge, like his falling out with his father about the weapons business, and his decision to take Stark Industries into green energy and electronics, he hadn't been looking forward to letting all of his reasonings out to the public because, well, it was his life.

But Steve made him feel at ease right off the bat, and talking with him sort of felt like talking to Pepper or Rhodey, and it wasn't so hard to feel like this wasn't a press meeting, but a meeting between friends. Steve shared personal details, like his love of art and his favorite kind of house and music; light, superficial things meant to make Tony feel at ease, and it worked, so Tony didn't really hold the manipulation against him.

The interview was winding down, and Steve was standing to go, and Tony really, really didn't want him to. He was verging on panic, actually, because Steve was funny and witty and treated him like person instead of a reclusive millionaire, or an alpha meathead.

“Come to dinner with me,” he said suddenly, and there was that eyebrow arch again, this time coupled with a slight head tilt.

“For another interview?” Steve asked, honest curiosity coloring his voice.

“No,” Tony said, swallowing, and wow, when had his palms started sweating? “For a date. Because I like you.”

The corner of Steve's mouth tilted up, and he was looking Tony up and down like a predator, almost leering, but not quite so sexual. His body turned to Tony, and he straightened his spine, chest puffing out slightly, looking the alpha directly in the eye; it was a challenge and a show of dominance all in one, and it had Tony hot under the collar, pinned by those bright blue eyes like a fly under a microscope.

“You don't know me very well, Mr. Stark,” Steve said, and Tony's last name on his tongue was more intimate, somehow, than his use of his first.

“I'd like to,” Tony said, swallowing, and he knew nothing about that steely blue gaze and what it promised, things Tony's virginal mind could barely comprehend.

Slowly, body moving sinuously, with the raw power of a caged tiger, Steve moved around Tony's desk, until he was directly in front of the alpha, looming over him, his eyes boring into Tony's. The alpha held his gaze for a solid thirty seconds in silence, before swallowing hard and looking down, giving up the fight for dominance. It wasn't unheard of for alphas to submit to omegas like this; but it was the first time Tony had ever been challenged by an omega and there was a secret sort of thrill to dropping his gaze and tilting his head to the side slightly to bare his throat. It was like he'd stolen cookies from the jar after his bedtime, a low thrill in the core of his belly, and it excited him in a way that was both strange and familiar.

Steve raised his hand, slowly, so that Tony could see it coming before he cupped his jaw and gently forced his head to the left until his chin was parallel to his shoulder, and then to the right until the same was true. It was an overt display of dominance, saying _I am here, I am in control, and you will obey me._  
When Steve finally dropped his hand, Tony gave a light, full body shiver, and the scent of aroused alpha was unmistakable in the small space they occupied.

“I'm a man of very...singular tastes, Tony,” Steve said, and there was that purr in his voice again, making it seem almost as if he was speaking with two voices, and Tony wasn't going to look, not when dominance had been established so little ago, but he was sure Steve's eyes were glimmering with something akin to lust. “Your reactions tell me you might be amenable to these tastes but...I'd like you to do some research for me. Can you do that for me, Tony?”

Tony shivered at the tone of that voice, and he knew that Steve could have been asking him to sign his company over to him just then and he would have said yes.

“Yes,” he breathed, and normally he would have made some remark about how he'd helped create the internet, of course he could do some research, who did Steve think he was talking to? But he was rendered almost speechless by Steve's proximity, and he _wanted._

“Good,” Steve said, sounding genuinely pleased, and he put his hand on Tony's shoulder, pressing down gently, and Tony's legs folded under him as he sat back down into his chair. Those gentle fingers then cupped his chin, tilting his head up, and Tony took that for the invitation it was, looking Steve in the eye. “I want you to research BDSM; specifically, omega dominant, alpha submissive relationships. Do you understand?”

Tony swallowed several times, before nodding. Steve frowned, and his fingers tightened on Tony's jaw fractionally. “Yes,” Tony gasped, realizing Steve wanted a verbal reaction. The fingers relaxed, and Steve smiled at him.

“Good. Now, once you research thoroughly, and if you still want to have dinner with me, call me on my personal cell,” Steve said, reaching into his handbag and pulling out a business card. On the back of it he scrawled out another number, and placed the card on Tony's desk.

“Good afternoon, Tony,” he said with a polite nod, releasing Tony from his sharp gaze as he turned heel and _click click click_ ed out of Tony's office.

The moment the door swung shut on Steve, Tony was on his computer, bringing up a Google search page.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in chapters. Life is hard, and it's harder with depression and I'm trying. Hope you enjoy.

Tony liked to think he was a very logical person, especially when it came to things he didn't know much about. He'd heard about BDSM before -dominance and submission was inherent in their biology, so it was actually pretty popular- but he'd never been very interested in learning more about it. Sex wasn't something that held much interest for him, not when there were so many things to invent and create and explore, and well, here he was, twenty eight years old and still a virgin.

For a while, he thought he might be asexual, and had done a bit of research into the queer and trans and non binary community, but making out with a close friend (Rhodey) told him he wasn't gay, and he was certainly sexually aroused by omegas. It just had to be the right type of omega. (The kind that could overpower him, which, coincidentally, had made him think he was gay.)

Looking into omega-dominant, alpha-submissive relationships was...enlightening, to say the least. Seeing the way those omegas so easily handled alphas, even ones who struggled and snarled and fought back, well...let's just say he got intimately reacquainted with his right hand over the next few days.

Of course, there was a lot more to those relationships than just sex; some alphas liked to be told what to do outside of the bedroom, liked to serve their omega in mundane, domestic ways. Something that really shook Tony to the core -a lot of things about this were doing that, and this was like a whole new sexual awakening for him- was the sight of a kneeling alpha being hand-fed by his omega. Hand-feeding was the ultimate act of intimacy between anyone; it wasn't particularly sexual or indicative of a relationship. Parents hand fed their children, close friends hand fed each other, siblings hand fed one another. It was a sign of love and devotion, and it made Tony's throat stop up because in all his years, he'd never been hand fed by anyone. Not his parents, not Pepper or Rhodey, and he was floored by how much he _wanted._

Of course, there were also things like safe words and rules, and safe, sane and consensual, and Tony made sure he researched all of those, read things about people using their safewords, subs accounts of what aftercare should be like, how scenes should make you feel and what point you should safeword out. Which was, apparently, any time you felt uncomfortable with what was happening to you.

It took a week for Tony to feel confident in his knowledge of all things BDSM. It took another week for him to drag up the courage to call Steve, anticipation curling in his belly. Steve's voice was just as pleasant as he remembered, and it set his mind at ease the moment he heard it.

“Steve, hi, hey, it's Tony. Tony Stark,” he said, and fuck, he was going to babble out his ass, he already knew it, Jesus he was awkward.

“Tony,” and there was a pleasant surprise in Steve's voice, a warmth that Tony wanted to wallow in. “I was beginning to think you weren't going to call.”

“Of course I was going to call, have you looked in a mirror lately?” Tony said, and wow, brain, could you be any more cheesy? “I just, uh, I needed some time to think. Because...because, well, I don't have any experience in....anything, really.”

“I understand,” Steve said, and his voice told Tony that he really did, and he felt a knot loosen in his chest.

“Great, that's great I thought...well, that doesn't matter anymore does it? Anyway, so, dinner tonight? There's this great Italian place I used to go to, real hole in the wall off of 87th street,” Tony said.

There was real regret in Steve's voice when he spoke next. “I'm sorry, I can't tonight, I promised a friend I'd babysit so they could have a date night. I'm totally free tomorrow, however.”

Tony squashed down the disappointment, and thought maybe it was better. He'd have more time to prepare. “Oh. Well that's fine, totally fine, tomorrow is wonderful. I can pick you up at seven?”

There was a smile in Steve's voice, he just knew it. “Sure Tony.”

They talked for a few more moments, Tony getting Steve's address and then they hung up and Tony's heart was pounding in his chest and his stomach was full of butterflies and he felt like giggling like a school girl. He remembered, vividly, the steel in Steve's eyes when he'd been showing his dominance, the raw power in his grip when he held Tony's chin, and he wondered what Steve liked. If he would take him to his knees and force his cock in his mouth, if he would make Tony wear a special collar.

Tony once again became very acquainted with his right hand that night, anticipation and fear curling in his stomach all at once.

*

Tony thought that the waiting the next day would be interminable, unbearable even, but he underestimated the raw fear in his gut, and before he knew it, he was knocking on Steve's apartment, dressed semi-casual, in a nice polo shirt and slacks that made his ass look fantastic. The door opened after a few seconds, and the breath went out of Tony's chest as he looked Steve up and down.

His face was completely makeup free, and his eyes seemed to pop even more. He was wearing more masculine clothing, a fitted red vest clinging to his waist over a white dress shirt, tucked neatly into dark black slacks.

Tony wanted to take every article off with his teeth.

“Hey, uh, wow, you look great,” Tony said, and then blushed. Steve only smiled though, a genuine warmth in the expression that somehow set Tony at ease.

“Thank you; you're looking very dapper yourself,” Steve said, and there was only that warmth in his expression, and it was different from the predatory heat he'd seen before, or the cool detachment of his professional demeanor. This was Steve in private, his true self, and knowing that made the tension rush out of Tony's shoulders.

“Shall we?” he asked, gesturing toward the exit, and Steve locked up his apartment before following Tony out of the building. He put his hand on the small of Tony's back as they walked, and the alpha shivered at the contact, the contact sending a spark of something coiling through him.

They were silent as Tony drove them to the restaurant, but the silence was awkward; it was almost comforting, in fact, and Tony didn't feel the need to fill the quiet with his voice, as he usually did. Halfway through the drive, Steve put his hand on Tony's thigh, the touch gentle, companionable, and the alpha found himself leaning toward the other man slightly, seeking more of that contact unconsciously.

The restaurant was small, a quiet place Tony went when he didn't feel like being noticed, or eating in. The hostess had a smile for him -Darlene, was her name, he thought- and showed them to their table in the back easily.

“Your waiter will be with you momentarily,” she said, and handed them both menus before excusing herself.

“You were right about this place being a hole in the wall,” Steve commented, his eyes bright with curiosity as he looked around at the dark redwood décor, and the coziness the low lighting provided. “I must have been by a thousand times and never noticed it.”

“Yeah, I found it by accident, actually,” Tony said with a sheepish grin. “I was on a forty eight hour inventing spree and decided I needed a walk, and it started to rain so I ducked into the first open door, which was this place. They didn't make a big fuss about who I was, so I came back, and the food is excellent.”

Steve was perusing the menu at this point, and there was a slight smile on his face, and Tony wanted to see that expression again and again. He realized he'd been staring for too long when Steve's sharp blue eyes darted up and caught his, and he swallowed at the dark glint he saw there.

“I'd like to order for you,” Steve said, and there was the predator again, that dominant beast that lurked under the average joe veneer Steve projected.

Tony licked his lips, and thought about that for a moment; it was a little thing, ordering for him, and he knew everything on the menu was delicious; he'd had all of it at least once. But it was also a show of dominance, if a small one, and Tony had never done anything like this before.

“Sure,” he said, before he'd really thought about it, about all the small implications in this small act, and then the waiter was there, and Steve was ordering and he was handing his menu back to the waiter on autopilot. When the waiter offered wine with their food, Steve firmly declined. Tony opened his mouth to object -the wine here was just as good as the food- but Steve looked his way and arched one eyebrow, and he clamped his mouth shut. That was an expression Pepper often wore when he was being difficult, and crossing her when that eyebrow rose was never a good idea.

The waiter left, and Steve turned his full attention onto Tony, and the alpha found his mouth going dry at that razor focus aimed at him.

“I'm assuming you researched what I told you?” Steve asked, folding his hands in front of him. Tony gulped.

“Y-yeah. I did,” Tony said.

Steve tilted his head to the side, inquisitive. “And..?”

Tony took a steadying breath, and he found he couldn't meet Steve's eyes, turning them down to stare at the table. “I...I want to try this. I...for a long time I thought I was asexual, you know? Because the stuff that gets regular people going didn't do much for me. But all this...the restraints, the orders the, the structure. I want that. I really want to try it.”

“Look at me,” Steve said softly, that double tone sneaking in, and Tony's head snapped up. Steve smiled slightly, and reached out, touching Tony's cheek gently. The alpha leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. “I would be lying if I said I didn't find your inexperience very...very appealing. I want...there are a great many things that I want, but it's important that you also want what I want,” Steve said, and his eyes were intense, his voice firm.

Tony nodded. “I know about safewords. I...I'll use mine, if I have to.”

Steve nodded, approval gleaming in those expressive eyes. “I'll also want to use the color system, with you. Green being go, yellow meaning slow down, red of course being stop, and your safeword putting a stop to the entire scene,” Steve said, and Tony nodded agreeably; it wasn't an unrealistic demand. “It's very important that we communicate, both inside and outside the bedroom. I want you to understand, now, that I will not tolerate lying in any capacity.”

Those last words were spoken with fervor, and Tony sensed the hurt that underlaid them, knowing there was a story there. He wouldn't press, not now, maybe not ever; but he wanted to burn whoever had put that hurt there, that slight tensing of betrayal in those crystalline eyes.

“I understand,” Tony said, sincerely, his eyes wide and face guileless. “I promise to always tell you the truth.”

Steve seemed to relax slightly at that, and he leaned back just as their waiter came up with their food. Tony made a slight sound of excitement, seeing his favorite dish laid out before him; he hadn't heard Steve order, so distracted was he. Steve smiled as he watched Tony dig in with gusto, and there was something in his eyes, something Tony wouldn't be able to identify for a long while.

_I'm keeping him,_ Steve thought.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Steve had been in love before; he knew he had been, with Peggy, and it had been deep and consuming and all powerful to him. He would have walked through hell and back for her, and he had, in a way. Peggy was a typical alpha, and though he loved her dearly, he could never be the omega she deserved. They'd parted amicably, both of them realizing that love was not enough to carry them through a relationship when they both craved different things.

Steve knew what love was; and he knew that the tight, warm feeling in his gut whenever he saw or thought about Tony wasn't quite it, but it was quickly on it's way to becoming it. That first date, when Tony so shyly submitted to his subtle dominance, blushing and stumbling his way through what he wanted, and later in the evening coming alive with passion when he spoke about projects he was working on. It would be so easy to fall in love with him, completely and utterly, and Steve...he wasn't sure how he felt about that just yet, but he knew he wasn't afraid.

Several more dates followed before Steve was comfortable enough with knowing what Tony wanted in the bedroom before they progressed beyond gentle kissing. They were in Tony's penthouse, because Steve had wanted the alpha to be comfortable in the space they were in before he started a scene with him. 

They had eaten a light dinner, and they were cuddling on Tony's comfortable couch, the alpha curled into the crook of Steve's arm, eyes half lidded as they watched some mindless show, relaxing in each others scent. Tony seemed relaxed, small and secure as he was curled against Steve's chest, a low purr rumbling in his throat. He was soft and pliable, Steve thought as he gently shifted the alpha, Tony moving slowly but willingly into the position Steve wanted him. He felt a gentle frisson of arousal bolt through him at that, and he had a feeling that Tony would be the exact kind of sub he liked to deal with when he went down; soft, pliant, and eager.

"Why don't you strip for me, hmm?" Steve asked softly, the tone of his voice conveying that it was not, in fact, a question. A shiver went through Tony, but his purr didn't waver and he stood on sure feet as he started undressing, his fingers making short work of his casual button down and comfortable jeans. Steve watched him lazily, lounging back on the couch, his eyes glimmering with dark arousal. 

Tony was long and lean, not thickly muscled like Steve was, but wiry, muscles defined but not bulging. His skin was tanned, and there was a trail of hair dusting his chest, leading down to a thick bundle of curls around his cock, which twitched under Steve's heavy gaze. He looked about average, but his knot looked sizeable, and Steve felt his gut clench at the thought; it'd been a while since he'd had a proper knot during a heat, and Tony looked...delectable.

He shoved his thoughts away from future heats, though, when he noticed Tony ducking his head, a flush across his cheeks, one that didn't look like arousal. He realized, then, that he had been staring for quite a while, silently, and Tony must be thinking he was unsatisfied.

"Look at you," he murmured softly, eyes warm. "Gorgeous. Come here, kneel," he ordered, and there was a brief flash of relief on Tony's face as he shuffled forward and knelt beside Steve. The omega carded his hands through Tony's hair, and the purr returned, louder this time, and Steve made note of that. He tugged on the soft locks, suddenly, and the sharp whine that fell from Tony's lips made Steve's cock twitch and his hole flutter, the scent of aroused omega flooding the small space.

He loosened his grip on Tony's hair, going back to gentle petting and let his own, deeper purr suffuse his chest. He put his own arousal to the back of his mind, scent dampening as he thought what he was going to do with the pliant alpha at his feet. Tony's eyes were half lidded, and he was arching into every stroke of Steve's hand, cock half hard between his legs, eyes slowly becoming more dilated. He was going under, Steve noted, and incredibly fast; the reporter had had a hunch it would be like this, and having his suspicions confirmed was icing on the cake.

"Hands behind your back," he commanded firmly, and Tony obeyed immediately, his expression not changing from the blissful one, still arching his head into the gentle pets he was receiving. "Good boy. You're going to be so good for me, aren't you, Tony?"

Tony nodded, movement a little slow, but fervent, and Steve tugged the alphas hair sharply, pulling another whine from his lips. "I asked you a question. I expect you to use your words, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Tony gasped, tears shining in the corners of his eyes; Steve relaxed his grip, worried Tony might be uncomfortable, only to watch the alpha push his head into Steve's hands.

"Color?" Steve asked, sharply, and Tony looked him in the eye when he answered, just like Steve had told him to when they had discussed scene parameters.

"Green, sir," Tony said, and he arched into Steve's hand again, begging for his touch wordlessly. "I'll be so good, please, I promise."

"Mm, " Steve hummed softly, taking his hand away entirely and watching Tony's shoulders sag slightly. He didn't ask for the touch back, though, and that sent a warm frision  
of lust through him. Tony was kneeling before him, staring up at him with trust and desire in his big, brown eyes, content to let Steve make his decisions for him.

Steve stroked his hard cock through his jeans, smirking when Tony's gaze became locked on the movement, watching him intently. Lazily, he took his cock out, stroking it slowly, savoring the feeling. He watched through slitted eyes as Tony's mouth opened, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. This was something they'd discussed a lot, Tony's desire to learn to deep throat, and Steve thought that this would be a good way to introduce him to scenes.

"Do you want it?" Steve asked softly, smirking down at Tony.

"Yes sir," Tony said, hoarsely, his eyes following the smooth slide of Steve's hand along the length of his cock.

"You need to tell me what you want, baby," Steve purred, watching the blush break out on Tony's cheeks with relish. The alpha licked his lips again, and he kept his eyes focused on Steve's cock.

"I want to suck your cock, sir," he said, lowly, voice already rough as if Steve had used his mouth already.

"Good boy," Steve praised, and took a fistful of Tony's hair, yanking him forward and reveling the high, sharp whine that produced. "Open," he commanded, and Tony's mouth dropped open wide, causing Steve to make a soft noise of approval. "Breathe through your nose...relax your throat....good, good, you're doing so well baby," Steve murmured as he guided his cock into Tony's warm, wet mouth. Tony was making delicious gagging noises every so often, but he was pushing himself onto Steve's cock with determination.

This was not going to last long, Steve thought as Tony gagged on him again, only giving himself a second to recover before diving back in eagerly. There was spit dripping down his chin, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, and his hard cock kept bumping Steve's legs, Tony acting as if he didn't notice it at all. It pushed so many buttons on Steve's hind brain, and omegas were notorious for short stamina, so he'd been doomed from the start.

"Such a good boy, gonna make me come," he grunted, feeling his orgasm build in his gut, making his head fall back in ecstasy. "You're gonna swallow it all, like a good slut, aren't you?"

Tony, his mouth full of Steve's cock, could only whine sharply in response, and that was Steve's undoing. He was coming, toes curling and back arching as he thrust his cock into Tony's mouth, making the alpha whimper and swallow frantically around him. Most of it went into his mouth, but some dribbled out the corner, sliding down his chin messily. His eyes were red, and he whimpered when Steve pulled his sensitive cock from his mouth, petting him soothingly.

Steve pulled a wet wipe from his pocket -always be prepared- and gently cleaned Tony's face as his cock softened, and then attended himself, Tony watching him, hands still clasped behind his back firmly.

Steve glanced down, noticing his cock hadn't flagged at all, knot swollen and large. He felt a swell of possessive pride, that he had made Tony pop his knot without even touching his cock, and nudged it with his bare foot, watching Tony whine and thrust his hips frantically. 

"Do you want to come, darling?" he asked, and Tony nodded quickly.

"Yes sir, yes please sir," he said, and God, his voice was absolutely wrecked.

"Mm. You can come, but you have to rub yourself off on my leg. No touching, understand? And be quick about it," Steve said, watching with avid interest as Tony thanked him, and then proceded to hump his leg like a dog until he came, cock twitching, a sharp whine on his lips. He came dry, and it looked absolutely painful, and after he slumped against Steve, panting and whimpering softly. Steve knew that coming dry was a result of not being in someone when his knot popped, but he'd never actually seen an alpha come dry before; it was interesting to watch the knot expand further, then reduce as it met no resistance.

"Good boy," he praised, petting Tony gently, bringing him up to lay beside him on the couch. "How are you feeling? Is your throat raw?"

"Lil," Tony mumbled, face buried in Steve's chest. The omega grabbed a water off the table, and gently coaxed Tony into drinking half of it before he turned his face away from the cool liquid. He felt warm against Steve, his scent muted and content, purr rumbling lowly through his chest.

"Do you want to lay down? Watch a movie?" Steve asked softly, and Tony brows furrowed as he thought about it.

"Will...will you stay, if I g't' bed?" he asked, voice small and afraid. Steve's heart twisted sharply in his chest at that, and he kissed Tony's forehead gently.

"Of course I will, baby," he murmured softly, and Tony perked up and let himself be led to his bedroom and tucked in. Steve undressed and slipped in behind him, smiling as Tony plastered himself across the omega, rubbing his cheeks everywhere he could reach, scenting him. The alpha was asleep in minutes, and Steve knew, as he watched him snore softly, that he was halfway in love with him.

There really had never been a chance.

 

 


End file.
